


There is no talking in the time-out corner

by fuwafuwaa



Category: Persona 5
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-23
Updated: 2019-01-23
Packaged: 2019-10-14 23:52:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,195
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17518220
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fuwafuwaa/pseuds/fuwafuwaa
Summary: alternative title: akira gets put in a time out by everyone he knows





	There is no talking in the time-out corner

**Author's Note:**

> hi i know this isnt yan akira but please take this while i work on the next yan akira fic
> 
> this came out of the top of my head so please enjoy joker being put in a time out for the most inane things

It is a fine Monday morning that Akechi Goro walks through the doors of Leblanc.

And sees the elusive Akira sitting in the corner with a coned hat with the words 'Idiot' on his head.

(Why is he in the corner.)

A side eyed glance with a quirk of the eyebrow to Sojiro and the older man only replies with, "He broke one of the cups, so he's in a time out."

"Morgana did it!" Akira protests, and Sojiro only shakes his head at him.

Akechi was not aware that Akira could be easily defeated by the concept of 'Time Out' but that's good blackmail material, he supposed.

 

* * *

 

It's a Wednesday afternoon that Akechi sees Akira in the time out corner again. This time, Makoto is sitting in one of the chairs.

"What'd he do this time?" He's asking, and Makoto only sips at her tea. "You're aware that as Student Council President that I have to be the one to organise a bunch of papers sometimes, right?"

"He knocked water over your work?"

"It was soda."

Akechi can't help but grimace a little at that. "Why do you let him into the room if you know he's going to be a disaster?"

Makoto gives him a deadpan stare. "I didn't." She says.

"I said I was sorry!"

"Hey! No talking in the time out corner!" Makoto yells and Akira gives her the most childish pout he's ever seen. Akechi has to hold back his laughter.

 

* * *

 

It's Friday, and Akira's not in the time out corner.

(He had a feeling that was going to change pretty soon.)

As if on cue, the Phantom Thief Leader walks through the doors and Akechi can't help the words that come out of his mouth. "Go to the corner. You're in time out now." 

Akira's mouth drops open in disbelief, and from behind him Ann and Ryuji both start snickering. "But I didn't do anything!" Akira protests. Akechi smiles, his ever infuriating TV smile and says, " _Yet_. I'm not taking that risk though so be a good boy and go sit in the corner." Even Sojiro is trying to hold back his laughter. "You heard him," Sojiro supplies and Akechi's grin only widens. "Time out corner."

"Yeah, Akira. Time out corner." Ryuji says, pushing the boy towards the corner, said boy shooting betrayed looks to Ann and Ryuji. Morgana wiggles out of Akira's bag and jumps onto Akechi's lap, a grinning Ann sliding into the seat next to him. "Talk to you when you're not in time out!" Ann calls out, and Akira only groans.

Akechi starts laughing when Akira finally sits in the corner with the coned hat on his head and a sulky look.

 

* * *

 

Tuesday, and Akira's in the corner.

"Time out?" He asks, and the usually peppy but currently slightly despondent Sakura Futaba nods. "He went and ate one of my chips I was saving!" She says. "Good thing I have a bag of chips for you, then." Akira turns and glares at the red eyed boy as he wins over the affection of the girl with a bag of potato chips.

"There is no glaring at customers in the time out corner." Sojiro says. "He's stealing my sister!" Akira protests. "Last time I checked,  _I'm_ her big brother." Akechi retorts, sliding into the seat next to her. "Yeah, and I'm pretty sure there's no talking while you're in the time out corner." Futaba snickers.

Akira's frown only deepens and he sniffs imperiously, turning back to the wall to pointedly ignore them.

"...So how many times are we going to put him in the time out corner?"

"Who said we were going to stop?"

"Good point." Akira sends the girl a betrayed look, and all she does is take a picture to send to the group like the rude gremlin she is.

 

* * *

 

Akira is behind the counter when Akechi walks in.

The moment he does, Akira gives him a look that says, 'Don't you dare'. And Akechi dares, with a shit eating grin he points to the corner. "Time out corner." He declares and earns a dirty rag to the face.

Akira winds up sitting in the corner for two hours while Ryuji laughs at him.

 

* * *

 

Sae walks in one day and sees Akira sitting in the corner and Akechi simply sipping at his coffee. She makes the wise decision and walks back out.

 

* * *

 

The thieves are on a trip to mementos when Joker decides it would be a good idea to fight the reaper.

Protip: It wasn't.

Morgana is understandably upset at him when they finally leave Mementos and pile into the nearby Big Bang Burger. "You're in time out, Joker!" He yowls and Akira gives him a mortified look. Akira knows the others know. And he know that they're not going to help him.

Ann points to the plant outside of the restaurant and says, "Go sit out there." She's serious. Akira tries to protest, but Ann and Makoto both haul him out and makes him sit outside next to the plant.

Akechi bursts out laughing while Futaba records the miserable Akira grumbling next to a ficus.

 

* * *

 

It's a Sunday Afternoon when everyone decides that maybe they should take pity on Akira and not send him into time out for once.

And Akira, the dumb, stupid, idiot that he is, winds up almost getting his ass served on a silver platter.

Akechi only finds out when Haru drags him into Leblanc with the most pissed off look he's ever seen and will hopefully never see directed at him.

(Only god can help you if you invoke the rage of Noir.)

He watches in silence as Haru wordlessly points to the corner, and the defeated Akira simply obeys. "...You didn't punch him, did you?" Akechi asks. Haru only smiles at him when she seats herself next to him. "Who knows." She says pleasantly and Akechi feels a small part of his soul ascending.

 

* * *

 

Tuesday and Akira is in the corner, courtesy of Yusuke.

"How badly do you even screw up to get put in time out this often?" Akechi is asking. "I don't know, maybe it's just because my friends are all assholes who like watching me sit in a corner for an hour!" Is Akira's reply before Yusuke is reprimanding him with a simple, "No talking in the time out corner."

Akira is seething as the rest of the thieves giggle at his expense. Akechi can't help the smile on his face as he shakes his head and he walks up to his sulking boyfriend, crouching down next to him. "Well, when you finally get out of time out, I'll treat you to some food, okay?" Akira is still grumbling but stops when the detective kisses the side of his head.

("Ew." Futaba says and Haru shushes her.)

Akira turns his head to give Akechi a proper kiss, but is stopped by a gloved finger on his lips. Confused, he watches Akechi lean back with the TV smile and says, "There's no kissing in time out."

Akira yells in frustration.

 

* * *

 

"Are you ever going to stop?" Akira asks pouting.

"Never." Akechi kisses his cheek.

 

**Author's Note:**

> also happy extremely late new years (confetti)


End file.
